One of the Fallen: Part 2
by kselzer
Summary: This is Part 2 of my story One of the Fallen. In this section we see Adonnenniel's travels through Fangorn Forest, and some tough decisions must be made. With new friends and return of old friends, what trouble can this reborn Elf get up too this time?
1. Day 112-115

**An: Here is the start of Part 2 in this three part story.**

 **One of the Fallen: Part 2: Chapter 1**

 **Day 112-114: Feb. 3-Feb 5:**

Two days of travel and she was already missing the companionship of the Fellowship. She was used to being alone, but having been surrounded by Elves, Hobbits, Humans and Dwarves for a few months had changed her mindset. She knew this was a oath only she could walk, but oh how she wished for at least on companion to converse with. She was still two weeks walk from Fangorn and the sky was growing dark. She made camp for the night, feeling uncomfortable being in the open. She was hoping by tomorrow to be in tree cover, even if it wasn't quite Fangorn forest yet.

 **Day 115: Feb. 6:**

Adonnenniel awoke to a humid day. The day smelt of rain so, she made sure her poncho was on top of her pack. After cleaning away any evidence of her campfire she set off for another day of hard walking. Around midday she finally came to the tree line. While not Fangorn forest, she was one step closer. The day was passing in mediocrity when a noise from her left had her drawing her bow. Another sound, this time from the left and behind, had her climbing the nearest tree. She hoped from this height she could see what was coming, but no be seen by others.

Her luck was not to hold as an arrow lodged in the branch above her head. She grabbed the arrow while at the same time jumping to a nearby tree. Glancing at the arrow she noticed Urak-Hai markings. She was glad the arrow missed her. If the wound didn't kill her, she knew the poison would have.

Darkness was falling on the woods. Knowing the Urak-hai's senses would heighten at night, she continued her trek through the forest tops. Not wanting to chance being caught, she moved silently throughout the night; deeper into the woods. At some point she had unknowingly entered Fangorn forest. The woods, sensing an elf in their midst, once more began to awaken. The old tree's felt her fear. At once a Huorn tree she had just stepped onto captured her in its branches.

"Do not fight little Elf. Those you fear are far behind you. Tonight, you may sleep in my branches and tomorrow I will point you in the direction of the Ents."

"Thank you sir," she replied before collapsing in the safety of his branches.


	2. Day 116-117

**Day 116: Feb7:**

She is awoken by a gentle wind passing though her hair and across her face.

"Time to awaken dear Elf."

She hummed and rolled over without thinking. Luckily, the Huorn was paying ttentiona dn was able to move quickly, catching her before she fell.

"Little one, you should be more careful."

"I will try kind sir."

"Eat your breakfast and I will point you in the right direction. I can feel great things from you."

She finished eating and he slowly let her down to the forest floor."

"The tree you seek is named Treebeard. His hill is to the northwest. Head that way and you will soon find him."

"Thank you for all your kind help. I hope one day to see you again."

With that, she set off for a new days adventures; hoping her path did not cross that of the Urak-Hai again. The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Still, fearing the Urak-Hai, she made bed in the trees again.

 **Day 117: Feb 8:**

The day dawned, muted by the thick leaves and branches of Fangorn forest. Adonnenniel slowly roused from her sleep. So afraid, she had no slept until just a few hours before the sunrise. After a quick breakfast she set off again for the northwest. Along the way she could hear the trees whispering to her. They would tell her stories and keep her on the correct path. They were very nice to her and offered their assistance anytime she might need it. By night fall she was one step closer to finding Treebeard and possibly the Sun and the Moon.


	3. Day 118-119

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top;"Day 118-119: Feb. 9-10:/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" The next few days passed the same. Although Fangorn forest was not as big as some other forests, it was slow going. The forest was old and overgrown. The trees tried to help where they could, but an old giant can only do so much when the young growth can't speak. She enjoyed her time talking and learning from the ancient trees. Many were as old if not older than herself. They swapped stories and the trees were particularly interested in her human life. Although, it had been months since she had left that world behind and she found her memories of her human time did not come as easily as they once did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" On day 119 of her journey the trees told her they felt a disturbance ahead of her. Suddenly, a bright light blinded her. Knowing the trees would protect her, she did not reach for her weapons. The light faded and in front of her stood Gandelf./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" "Gandelf," she whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" "Yes, that's what they once called me. Gandelf the Grey. Now, I am Gandelf the White. I've returned from beyond the veil to be what Saruman was supposed to be. You, are Lady Adonnenniel, tasked with finding the Sun and the Moon, Your journey will not be in vein. However, there is a war to be won before your task can be completed. Keep up the search, but know you may be called upon to help fight in upcoming battles."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" "Yes Gandelf. My bow and swords are at the disposal of the Fellowship whenever it's in need."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" "Your offer will be accepted sometime in the near future I fear. For now, continue on your journey. Goodbye for now Lady Adonnenniel."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" "For now Gandelf the White. It's truly been an honor to know you are alive once again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Her brief meeting with Gandelf revived something in her once again. It seemed Fangorn was determined for her to achieve her goal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"AN: I know there's not many readers for this story, but please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks!/p 


	4. Day 120

**AN: Sorry for it being so short. This is far as I've gotten so far in writing this story, but their will be a new chapter next week.**

 **Day 120: Feb. 11:**

Adonnenniel kept walking in the direction that the Ents had pointed out. Hopefully soon she would reach Treebeard's Hill. Her travels in the now inviting woods helped further restore her resolve to see this mission through. Hadn't she searched for several years in her previous life in Middle Earth? Hadn't she resolved to never give up? That failure was not an option? And Legolas, what she remembered of their time together, was worth fighting for. She hoped to have that opportunity in the future. A long life with the Elf she found herself falling for, again, seemed like a beautiful future.


	5. Day 121-141: Feb 12- March 1

**Day 121-141: Feb. 12- March 1**

 **Middle of Fangorn Forest: Day 141: March 1**

The day had started off with rain and she was glad of the poncho that had been treated to repel water. She continued her walk and when she made camp for the night had a memory thrust upon her. In this one she could see herself standing next to a tree that was talking to her, Ents. On the Ents shoulders were two hobbits, specifically Merry and Pippin. As she came back to the present she realized that this could not be a memory, for it had yet to happen. After setting out of camp she decided she needed to reassure the Fellowship, who she is sure was having a rough time.

The moonlight shown upon the she-elf. She sat with knees bent behind her. Silver, blonde hair brushes the ground. Slowly, she presses the palm of her hands to the ground.

A whisper chant in Sindarin floats on the breeze. The words fall like Maple seeds to the forest floor.

"Nae (Alas)! Avo visto! (Do not stray) Fellowship of the ring. While you destroy the One Ring, I will save the Ents of Fangorn Forest. They shall join you at some point in your journey. Be warned, two of yours will join me on my quest. Estelio nin, Buion na'ell. (Trust me, I serve with joy.)


	6. Day 142

**Day 142: March 2:**

She had been journeying back to Treebeards hill. She knew it would be there she would run back into the Ents and meet up with Merry and Pippin. She was curious to hear the Halflings story and how they came to be in Fangorn forest. She had spent a few days with Treebeard earlier in the month before being encouraged to continue her quest. She had told the Ent she would be back and to call for her if she was needed. While he had not called her, her dream told her it was time to head back. If the Fellowship was so off course it was very likely that they would need her help soon.


	7. Day 143

**AN: Thank you to those who have stuck with me or recently joined this story. I know it's been awhile since I updated this story, but I have no more pre-written chapters, which is making it harder to update. Thanks to my new job I have less time to write and be creative. Hopefully, it will level out soon so I can get back to writing. Thanks, and tell me what you think!**

 **Day 143: March 3:**

The day found her back at Treebeards hill. She walked closer to Treebeard and was attacked by Merry and Pippin, who jumped at her from the tree branches.

"Adonnenniel, are we ever so glad to see you again."

"Yes," Merry chimed in, "it's a great day to see a friend again. Treebeard has talked of calling the Ents together, but some live quite a distance away."

"Correct, I told those I passed on my way here and they were going to tell their friends. Hopefully, by word of mouth they will all, or at least a majority, will be able to make it. When were you planning on leaving to get to the meeting spot?"

Treebeard looked down and in his slow, raspy voice, replied, "we will leave tomorrow early morning."

"Sounds good Treebeard; we will be ready."


	8. Day 144

**Day 144: March 4:**

That morning we woke early. The hobbits of course had a fire going and breakfast being cooked. I happily partook in some of the breakfast; it being a long time since I had a hot breakfast.

After eating breakfast, and convincing Pippin we hadn't time for second breakfasts, we began to make our way to the meeting spot. Treebeard had offered to carry me, but as he walked at a trudging pace, I politely declined. He gave me a small smile, picked up the Hobbits and began on his way.

I easily kept up with his pace and we had a productive, if slow, conversation about what to expect over the next few days. We also discovered the goal of today's meeting. Finally, we made it.


	9. Day 144 continued

**Day 144: March 4: Continued**

Appearing in the clearing where the meeting was to occur I was immediately dwarfed by the Ents. As we made our way to the middle of the circle I noticed more stepping from the surrounding woods.

They all began to speak in their slow, low tones. Many were arguing against going to help. I could understand where they came from; why help a race that tried to kill you and hasn't wanted anything to do with you, but at the same time the picture is so much bigger than just them.

Just as I was about to step in and say something, the Hobbits spoke up; I guess this quest had changed them, possibly for the better. The Hobbits were able to talk the Ents into fighting for the forest and everyone of Middle Earth; their speech really was moving. At the end, everyone agreed and we started making our way to Isengard.


	10. Day 145

**Day 145: March 5:**

We made it to Isengard. Leaving the safety of the trees, we slowly made our way to the gates. Treebeard, leading the battle, tore down the imposing metal gates standing in our way. Looking around I noticed there were very few Orcs. This could only be good for us, but meant the majority of the Orcs were somewhere else; I pray to the Valar the rest of the Fellowship stays safe.

I pulled my twin swords from their sheaths and began cutting down Orcs. From the safety of Treebeards arms, Merry and Pippin helped guide me to my enemy. I saw Saruman barely miss getting caught in Quickbeam, an Ent's, arms. He made it to the safety of his tower, damn; that would make killing him tricky.

Not long after, pillars of fire began shooting from the ground; I, myself, just barely missed being scorched by one. Ents and Huorns alike began getting burned. Treebeard bellowed out above me to make our way to the dam. I hopped into his branches when the dam's wall began crumbling, releasing a torrent of water, quenching the fires of Saruman and washing away Orcs in its path.


	11. Day 147: March 7

**Day 147: March 7:**

We set off early in the morning to head back to Edoras. The walk through the woods was quiet; many of the soldiers were overwhelmed by all that had happened the past few days. I would have walked but Legolas, being the Elf he is, insisted that I ride back on his horse. Gimli had volunteered to ride back with someone else, leaving Legolas and I to ourselves. Our conversation started off stilted, but we eventually settled into a conversation on archery. After an hours walk the conversation petered out until Legolas asked if any of my memories had returned.

I mentioned a few that had returned and he was very excited that most of them involved him in some way. I was convinced that had I succeeded in my mission in my last lifetime we would be two happy elves with at least one kid running around. I also believed we would be back in Valinor and he would be reunited with his mother; something I knew he longed for since she set sail from Middle Earth. I wanted to talk to him about his mother, but I knew it was a hard topic. I hope that my memories on the subject would be remembered, but so far, very few had surfaced.

We continued to talk about our past, the memories that resurfaced and how we hoped this war would play out. I could tell by the tone of his voice that there had been a great loss of life from his last battle. I only hoped that our connection could keep him from falling to far into the Great Sorrow.


	12. Day 148

**Day 148: March 8:**

We had arrived back at Edoras late in the night. After a lengthy celebration we had all made our way to bed. I was sleeping in a different room from the rest of the Fellowship. However, I was awoken in the wee hours of the morning by a disturbance coming from the room. I only caught the tail-end of the conversation, but knew I would need to make my way with Gandelf and Pippin to Minis Tirith. I snuck my way down to their stables and hid with the horses so that I would be ready to go whenever Gandelf decided to leave out. I spent the night asleep on the hay and was awoken by Gandelf storming into the stall.

"And, just what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going with you and Pippin of course. I can be of help and I'm hoping to find information about the White Tree whole we are there."

"Not everything is about your quest. The Fellowship happens to be on one of their own. If this quest does not succeed than neither will yours."

"A fact I am very aware of Gandelf. I plan to help with your quest. That does not mean; however, that I cannot work on my quest at the same time." I gave Gandelf a long hard look. With a sigh he reluctantly agreed I could go too. He did remind me this would be a long and hard ride with no stops. I just smirked at him while saddling the horse one of the stable hands had agreed I could borrow.


	13. Day 149

**Day 149: March 9**

The first day of Minas Tirith was hard. We had to dismount our steeds before entering the Citadel and walk the rest of the way. Gandalf set a hard pace, but I was able to keep up better than Pippin who had to almost run. Gandalf spoke quickly to Pippin, reminding him that he needed to keep his mouth shut as much as possible. He turned and gave me a look that spoke a thousand words. As a woman I would not be welcome to speak my mind in this city and especially not in front of Lord Denethor. I gave a quick nod of my head in agreement and continued to walk beside Gandalf.

When we reached the chamber hall Gandalf tried speaking, but stupid Pippin just couldn't contain himself and made a bigger mess of things than was needed. Now, he was shackled to Lord Denethor and there was nothing we could do. I kept my head down and my tongue between my teeth. It took all of my willpower to not say anything.

Eventually we were given accommodations and sent out of the _Lord's_ , I said with as much sarcasm as possible, sight.


End file.
